dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis Police Department
The Metropolis Police Department is the local city law enforcement agency for Metropolis and as such is a constituted body empowered by the state to enforce the governmental laws of the United States of America in order to protect the city's citizens, property, and limit civil disorder. Working publicly alongside Superman in defending Metropolis, the M.P.D. possessed a specialized Special Crimes Unit dedicated to dealing with crimes involving superhuman menaces. Since its creation, the unit has since evolved into the Science Police enforcement division, which is tasked with resolving criminal matters that were otherwise considered too extreme for the average police officer to handle or in combating superhuman threats against the city in case members of the Superman Family are absent. Unfortunately, despite their advanced resources and high moral standing within the community, many of the police consider themselves as nothing more than glorified "street cleaners" due to an inferiority complex formed from metahuman heroes arriving to deal with public threats that easily overpower the established police force. From their eyes, since they can not protect the public against these threats, the force is regulated to merely cleaning up whatever mess arises after the super hero arrives to do the police's job and "save the day". Background Prior to the arrival of Superman, the MPD had formed a specialized Special Crimes Unit to handle extranormal threats. The first captain of the squad, Maggie Sawyer, formed a core team that became a model for S.C.U.'s around the country. Following Superman's debute, the S.C.U. worked alongside Superman in incarcerating superpowered criminals and organizations such as Intergang. Much of their specialized equipment was designed and provided by the city's branch of S.T.A.R. Labs, however, following the creation of Steelworks by John Henry Irons, the SCU accepted a contract with the company for the provision of advanced non-lethal weaponry; a contract that the city's other major weaponry supplier;LexCorp, has repeatedly contested, questioning the effectiveness of non-lethal force against metahumans. Following the Infinite Crisis, the Federal Government christened a new branch of law enforcement dedicated to dealing with high-tech threats to citizens. Midway City and Metropolis were two of the first cities to receive branches of this new agency, replacing the local Special Crime Unit with the new branch known as the Science Police. Involvement *MPD forces can be found at various hotspots within Metropolis either engaging hostile forces or assisting other emergency response units in combating specific hazards or threats. Heroes *The Police department precincts in Metropolis are Safe Houses for Hero players in DC Universe Online. The Metropolis Police precincts are where players can exchange information and buy and sell items, as well as review the latest news and database intelligence including; reading email, obtaining missions and teleporting to the JLA Watchtower. Villains * Members Equipment Trivia *The MPD's primary headquarters is the Metropolis Tower Police Headquarters. *Following the "Battle of Metropolis", members of the SCU reverse-engineered a Kryptonian Warsuit and developed a new Simm-Bot armor for their agents. These armors were first deployed during a time when Superman was acting erratically after discovering that he might in fact not be the real Superman. *Located within the Metropolis Tower Police Headquarters, "The Shack" is a working base for journalists assigned to ride-alongs with the special crimes unit. Considered as a Bottom-of-the-barrel assignment, The Shack is intended for New Bloods to cut their teeth or for over-the-hill veterans. Clark Kent was temporarily assigned to The Shack after Perry White felt that he had lost his edge. *Following Maggie Sawyer's transfer the SCU is now run by Lieutenant Lupe Teresa Leocadio-Escudero aka "The Wolf". *Inspector Michael Henderson is in charge of the Metropolis Metacrime Division. *The MPD is currently led by Commissioner William "Bill" Henderson; who was originally an Inspector in the force before he was promoted following Superman's confrontation with Doomsday. Gallery File:metropolisswat_by_chuckdee.jpg File:MetropolisCopLightFemaleJaredBrunner.jpg File:MetropolisCopLightMaleJaredBrunner.jpg File:MetroPoliceGrundy.jpg File:PreGameGrundy2.jpg File:SuicideSlumsMPD.jpg File:MPDOfficer.jpg File:MCPD.JPG dc221.png|detective File:MPDSciencePolice.jpg File:MPDWantedBizarro.jpg File:MPDWantedBrainiac.jpg File:MPDWantedDeathstroke.jpg File:MPDWantedDoomsday.jpg File:MPDWantedFaust.jpg File:MPDWantedLuthor.jpg File:MPDWantedParasite.jpg File:MPDWantedPsycho.jpg File:LegendsComicMetroPD.jpg See also * MPD 3rd Precinct * MPD 5th Precinct * MPD 7th Precinct * MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ * Science Police External links * DC Database Category:MPD Category:Groups